fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:FunnyFranky/brudnopis
Znajdujesz się w brudnopisie użytkownika funnyFranky. Zapewne trafiłeś tu przez przypadek, zatem wiedz zbłąkany użytkowniku, że pod groźbą zrachaciachowania uprasza się o nieczytanie poniższych bzdur. Są to jedynie szkice poszczególnych odcinków i ulegną sporej zmianie. Lista rzeczy Postaci *Simon Graham - wszystko *Marcus Arres - wszystko *Nazz Jefferson - skończone *Natalie Middleton - skończone *Penny - skończone *Hanna Taylor - skończone *Ludwik Klaus Wulfryd Tyberiusz Gugungtenpruljungingen IV - skończone *Daniella Shine - skończone *DS - skończone *Paulin Heller - skończone *Scott Shine - skończone *Malcolm Morgan - skończone *Edith Frasinati - skończone *Zabb - skończone *Odda - skończone *Arria *Poogo - skończone *Daniel Sorel - skończone *Tosuu *Francesca Bonnetty Do skomentowania *Bądźmy poważni/Kandydat do serca Stefy *Bądźmy poważni/Chwała Złemu Trio *Nasze królestwo/Nowe problemy *Nasze królestwo/Kolacja z królem *Nasze królestwo/Poradnik vs. miecz *Rodzina doprowadzi cię kiedyś do grobu, lub na spotkania AA *O jeden kieliszek za daleko *Sierpniowy krajobraz na Ziemi i Diretio *Tajemnicza kuzynka *Piąty wymiar.../rozdział 1 *Nasze królestwo/Gastronomia i Świeżaki STORY 20 - Bo tak - Ale naprawdę musimy to robić Danny? - zapytał niepewnie Irving spoglądając w stronę otwartego portalu. Chłopak w pasie przewiązany był długą, grubą liną, a w dłoni trzymał mały czytnik. - Tak. Dane są mi potrzebne do ustalenia połączeń miedzy wymiarami. Nie jestem do końca pewna czy łączą się one krzyżowo, czy może jednak parzyście... - Ale czy akurat ja muszę te dane pozyskiwać? - dopytywał się okularnik. - Nie masz od tego może jakiś ludzi? - Mam - odparła niebieskooka, a w oczach rudzielca zapłonęła iskierka nadziei. - Ciebie - dokończyła jedenastolatka gasząc jednocześnie ów iskrę. - A teraz do roboty! I Pamiętaj gdy tylko wyświetli Ci się, że dane zostały pozyskane, wracasz. Nie chcę niepotrzebnych wypraw do niezbadanych wymiarów, jak ostatnio. ---- - Co zrobisz? - Przeproszę ją. Wszystko jej wytłumaczę - odparł czerwonowłosy i zapukał do drzwi. Po chwili otworzyła mu mama Izabelli. - O Phineas, Ferb! Jak miło was widzieć. - Dzień dobry pani. Jest może Izabella? - Tak, tak jest. Siedzi w pokoju. Jest trochę smutna, ale pewnie jak tylko do niej pójdziesz zaraz się rozweseli. Proszę wejdźcie. Chłopcy weszli do środka. Phineas od razu ruszył po schodach ku pokojowi Izabelli. Co prawda nigdy tam jeszcze nie był, ale wiedział gdzie jest (nie wiem skąd). Tymczasem Ferb został porwany przez panią Garcia-Shapiro i poczęstowany stosem babeczek,ciasteczek, cukierków (i czego tam jeszcze sama nie wiem). Phineas podszedł do drzwi i zapukał cicho. - Nie chce mi się z tobą rozmawiać mamo - dobiegł z pokoju zapłakany głos Izabelli. - Ze mną też nie? - zapytał czerwonowłosy. Drzwi momentalnie się otworzyły i pojawiła się w nich zaczerwieniona twarz Izabelli. - Phineas? - Mogę wejść? Dziewczyna przepuściła przyjaciela i zamknęła za nim drzwi. - Po co przyszedłeś? - Chcę cię przeprosić. No wiesz za to, że zapraszałem Paulin do ogródka. - To twój ogródek, masz prawo zapraszać kogo zechcesz. - No tak, ale gdybym wiedział, wcześniej że za nią nie przepadasz to nie zapraszał bym jej, gdy ty tam jesteś. Myślałem, że ją lubisz. Gdybym wcześniej się dowiedział, że tak nie jest to nawet to, że to moja dziewczyna, nie miał by znaczenia. Nasza przyjaźń jest dla mnie ważniejsza. Spotykał bym się z Paulin gdzie indziej. Wargi Izabelli zadrżały, a z oczu znów popłynęły łzy. - Przepraszam cię też za to, że krzyczałem na Simona i byłem dla niego taki niemiły. To twój chłopak i wiem, że powinienem był go spróbować polubić, w końcu się przyjaźnimy. Ty tolerowałaś Paulin, mimo że jej nie znosisz. - Simon nie jest już moim chłopakiem - oświadczyła Izabella. - Och, naprawdę? Co się stało? - Rozstaliśmy się - odparła Iza bezbarwnym głosem. - Przykro mi - odezwał się cicho czerwonowłosy. - To pewnie moja wina. - Tak Phineas, to twoja wina - odezwała się po chwili dziewczyna. Chłopak spojrzał na nią przepraszającym wzrokiem. - Jeśli chcesz mogę iść do niego i go też przeprosić. Powiem mu, że jesteś najcudowniejszą dziewczyną na świecie, że w życiu lepszej nie znajdzie i popełnił ogromny błąd zrywając z tobą. - Nie Phineas, nie chcę tego. Ja już nie chcę być z Simonem. - Co? Ale powiedziałaś, że to moja wina, że się rozstaliście. - Bo to twoja wina. Ty jesteś powodem przez który nie mogę być z Simonem. Ja nie kocham Simona tylko ciebie i to z tobą chcę być. ---- Phineas stał przed dziewczyną patrząc jej prosto w oczy. - Kocham cię Phineas - powtórzyła szatynka. - Kochasz? Dziewczyna skinęła głową. Czerwonowłosy wpatrywał się w nią chwile, w końcu zmrużył oczy i oświadczył. - Czy ty naprawdę chcesz wszystko popsuć? To ja robię tu wszystko, żeby ratować naszą przyjaźń, a ty tak po prostu wyznajesz mi miłość?! Jak możesz!? - O co ci chodzi? - zdumiała się Izabella. - O to że obiecaliśmy sobie przyjaźń na wieki, pamiętasz? Wyznając mi miłość i mówiąc, że chcesz ze mną być łamiesz tę przysięgę. Nie chcesz być moją przyjaciółką! - Chcę być twoją przyjaciółką Phineas. Najbardziej na świecie chcę być twoją przyjaciółką, ale też kimś więcej. Kimś wyjątkowym. Przecież możemy być ze sobą i się przyjaźnić. - Nie możemy! - oświadczył chłopka i skrzyżował ręce na piersiach. Izabella wpatrywała się w niego z niedowierzaniem. - Dlaczego? - Bo... Bo nie! Jeśli się z kimś jest to nie jest się już jego przyjacielem, tylko chłopakiem, albo dziewczyną. Ja nie chce być twoim chłopakiem, tylko przyjacielem i chcę, żebyś ty była moja przyjaciółką. - Ja nie rozumiem Phineas - oświadczyła dziewczyna, a po jej policzkach spłynęła kolejna partia łez. - Mama mi mówiła jak byłem młodszy, że ona i tata byli przyjaciółmi. Potem ona wyznała mu, że go kocha. Stali się chłopakiem i dziewczyną, a później mężem i żoną, i już nic nie było takie samo. Przestali się przyjaźnić. To co było między nimi umarło. Potem tata odszedł, bo nas kochał, chciał nas chronić. Gdyby nie to, że stali się kimś więcej niż przyjaciółmi, nadal by się przyjaźnili. A tata nie zostawił by mamy. - Ale gdyby nie to, że stali się kimś więcej nie było by ciebie i Fretki. Wasza mama nie miała by was. - Ale miała by przyjaźń taty i to było by najważniejsze! Ja nie chcę cie stracić Izabello. Nie chce, z miłości cię zostawiać, albo żebyś ty mnie zostawiła. Chcę się z tobą przyjaźnić i tylko przyjaźnić. - Przysięgam, że nigdy cię nie opuszczę Phineas - powiedziała Izabella i zbliżyła się do chłopaka. Ujęła jego twarzy i i przysunęła ją do siebie. Dotknęła swoimi ustami jego ust i zaczęła całować. Phineas zaczął odwzajemniać pocałunek, objął Izabellę w tali i przysunął jeszcze bliżej siebie. Teraz on ją całował, robił to co chciał zrobić już od tak dawna, całował Izabellę. Swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Przyjaciółkę. I tylko przyjaciółkę. W tym samym momencie zdał sobie sprawę z tego co robi. Oderwał się od dziewczyny i odepchnął ją delikatnie od siebie. - Ja... Ja ...Mam dziewczynę! - wykrzyknął rozeźlony. Nie był jednak zły na Izabelle, tylko na siebie. Znów dał porwać się emocją. Znowu to uczucie nad nim zawładnęło. Chłopak odwrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju Izabelli. Zszedł prędko po schodach, chwycił mijanego po drodze Ferba za rękę i pociągnął na dwór. Zielonowłosy za bardzo nie wiedział o co chodzi ale w biegu rzucił. - Do widzenia pani Garcia-Shapiro! - Już wychodzicie chłopcy, a może coś przekąsicie przed wyjściem? - Nie dziękujemy. Do wiedzenia. Phineas i Ferb wracali do domu. Ferb przez całą drogę próbował podpytać Phineas co się stało, w końcu czerwonowłosy dał za wygraną, długie milczenie nie było w końcu w jego naturze. - Izabella mi coś powiedziała i wyszedłem. - To było coś złego? - Tak... Nie... Właściwie to nie. To było coś cudownego. Ona powiedziała, że... kocha mnie... - Co?! Izabella wyznaje ci miłość, a ty po prostu uciekasz? Przecież ty też coś do niej czujesz i nie zaprzeczaj! - Kocham ją. Najbardziej na świecie ją kocham i dlatego nie mogę z nią być. STORY 22 - Nic specjalnego - Słyszałam coś o Japonii - odezwała się Penny, gdy tylko Danny weszła do pokoju i walnęła się na łóżko. Dziobaczka siedziała na bufiastym fotelu i czytała "Przygody Agenta Spika". - No - odparła krótko Danny. - Jak to jest, że zawsze dowiaduje się ostatnia? - Nie zawsze. - No dobra nie zawsze. To jak powiedziałaś już Ferbowi i reszcie? - Nie zamierzam nikomu nic mówić. - Więc jak wyjedziesz tak sobie? Nie sądzisz, że chociaż Ferbowi należą się wyjaśnienia? To twój chłopak. - Spoko Ferbowi powiem. Półtora tygodnia staram się mu powiedzieć, ale zawsze coś nam przeszkadza. Raz to Phineas krzyczący, że wie co będzie dzisiaj robić, raz to Fretka drąca się na cały głos, że mamy przestać się drzeć pod oknem, raz MM wzywający mnie na naradę. Nie mam kiedy. - Radze ci się pospieszyć za dwa dni Nowy Rok. - oznajmiła Pen przewracając stronę w komiksie. Po chwili zapytała. - Więc powiesz Ferbowi, a co z resztą? - To nie są rzeczy, które rozgłasza się na około - oznajmiła Daniella wzdychając ciężko. - Nie, nie to nie są rzeczy, które ty rozgłaszasz na około. Każdy normalny człowiek mówi o tym otwarcie. - Najwyraźniej nie jestem normalna - oznajmiła brunetka. - Ale czy to moja wina? Taka już jestem i koniec. - Po prostu za bardzo bierzesz wszystko do siebie. Po prostu o tym powiedz i tyle, a co ma być to będzie. - A ty już powiedziałaś? - Nie i nie zamierzam. Nie mam komu mówić, ja nie zawieram przyjaźni, lub bliższych znajomości. Za mną w agencji ludzie nie przepadają. - No a Perry? To twój przyjaciel. Nie sądzisz, że chociaż jemu należą się jakieś wyjaśnienia? - Nie przedrzeźniaj mnie. - Sorki jest mi po prostu... smutno. - Rozumiem cię... Mnie też... - Nie kłam. Wiem, że się cieszysz. Japonia to stolica mangi i anime, a ty je ubóstwiasz. - No ba i to jeszcze jak - przyznała szczerze dziobaczka i przewróciła stronę w komiksie. - W Tokio dostanę najnowsze wydania "Agenta Spika", które jeszcze nie ukazały się w stanach - zawołała uradowana. - Ty ledwie umiesz zamówić pizze po japońsku, nie będziesz umiała przeczytać dialogów. - Fakt nie znam japońskiego na tyle dobrze, ale ty znasz go całkiem nieźle. Przetłumaczysz mi - powiedziała dziobaczka z uśmiechem. - W sumie... pewnie i tak nie będę miała nic lepszego do roboty... ---- Przed ogródkiem zatrzymało się srebrne auto. Wysiadła z niego jedenastoletnia dziewczyna. Jej czarny płaszcz był nie do końca zapięty, a niebieski szalik miała przewieszony przez ramiona niedbale. Wyglądała jakby ubierała się w pośpiechu. Jej włosy powiewały delikatnie gdy szła w stronę ogródka Izabelli. Nad głowami dzieci wybuchały fajerwerki. Ferb stał wpatrzony w barwne niebo. Nagle poczuł, że ktoś ściska jego dłoń. Obejrzał się za siebie i nareszcie ją ujrzał. Osobę której tak bardzo brakowało mu tego wieczora. - Danny! - ucieszył się, a na jego twarzy zagościł uśmiech. Brunetka stała patrząc się prosto w oczy swojego chłopaka. - Już się przestraszyłem, że nie przyjdziesz. - Musiałam przyjść - oznajmiła dziewczyna z uśmiechem. - W końcu ci obiecałam. Poza tym muszę ci powiedzieć coś ważnego. - Tak? A co? - zapytał chłopak nie gasząc uśmiechu. - Wiesz, chciałam ci to powiedzieć już dwa tygodnie temu, ale zawsze coś nam przeszkadzało - oznajmiła dziewczyna. - A dziś jest ostatnia okazja żeby ci o tym powiedzieć, bo jutro będzie już za późno. - Więc słucham najmilsza. Ferb patrzył Danny prosto w oczy. Na jego twarzy nadal gościł szeroki uśmiech. Osoba dla której jego serce bije chce mu powiedzieć coś ważnego. Może w końcu to ona powie, że go kocha? Nareszcie usłyszy te dwa słowa z jej ust. - Musimy się rozstać. Wyprowadzam się Ferb. Phineas posłał w niebo kolejną partie fajerwerków. Petardy wybuchły kilkadziesiąt metrów nad ich głowami, mieniąc się wszystkimi barwami tęczy. - Co? - wyszeptał zielonowłosy. Na jego twarzy nie było już cienia uśmiechy. Szeroko otwarte oczy wpatrywały się w Daniellę z niedowierzaniem. Nie takich dwóch słów się spodziewał. Nie tak miał zacząć się ten Nowy Rok. Jego... Jego miłość znów go opuszcza. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. - Jak to się wyprowadzasz? - zapytał z nutą histerii w głosie. - Tata dostał lepszą ofertę pracy w Japonii - odpowiedziała brunetka. O dziwo na jej twarzy wciąż gościł uśmiech, jakby to, że opuszcza zielonowłosego wcale jej nie martwiło. Jak by cieszyła się, że wyjeżdża z Danvill. - Za godzinę mamy samolot do Tokio - dodała. Na twarzy Ferba nie było widać żadnych uczuć, wszystko z niego uleciało. Chłopak wciąż patrzył dziewczynie prosto w oczy. Nie mógł wydusić z siebie ani jednego słowa. Patrzył jedynie w te niebieskie oczy, zastanawiając się jak bez nich przeżyje, jak poradzi sobie bez swojej Danny. Mijały sekundy, minuty, a może i nawet godziny, a on wciąż na nią patrzył nie mogąc oderwać wzroku. W końcu dziewczyna odwraca się i rusza przed siebie. Zielonowłosy wyciągnął jedynie rękę jak by chciał ją powstrzymać, ale z jego ust nie wydobył się, żaden dźwięk, nie był w stanie przemówić. Po chwili opuścił rękę, jednak nadal przyglądał się wybrance swego serca, która właśnie znów go opuszczała i być może już nigdy jej nie zobaczy. Gdy Danny doszła do furtki i złapała za klamkę, odwróciła głowę w stronę chłopaka. Nadal się uśmiechała. - Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, Ferb. STORY 23 - Historia, która nie miała się wydarzyć Gdy nasz świat wygasł, przeszliśmy przez drzwi. Wiele tysiącleci wędrowaliśmy prze mgłę, szukając wymiaru podobnego do naszego. W końcu trafiliśmy do miejsca, które przypominało nam Dom. Mieszkały tam istoty podobne do nas, jednak nie były tak rozwinięte. Postanowiliśmy więc im pomóc. Uczyliśmy ich rzeczy, które sami znaliśmy od milionów lat, a które przestały być nam potrzebne. Pomagaliśmy im się rozwinąć. Jednak wraz z ich rozwojem, rosło nasze przywiązanie do nich, co stało się zgubne w skutkach. Dzięki naszemu darowi możemy spowolnić upływ czasu, nie starzejemy się, nie umieramy. Silverianie, tak nazywały się te istoty, nie mieli tej zdolności. Nie byli, jak my, nieśmiertelni. W końcu stało się coś nieuchronnego, coś co musiało się wydarzyć, było w każdej mojej wizji. Jeden z mych braci zakochał się, w Silveriance. Istoty z różnych światów zapałały do siebie miłością! Uczuciem potężniejszym od jakiegokolwiek innego, potężniejszym nawet od nas samych i naszego daru. Mój brat wolał wyzbyć się mocy, niż pozostać sam na świecie, bez swej ukochanej. Od tego się zaczęło. Wiązaliśmy się z nimi i umieraliśmy. Było nas coraz mniej. Jednak to tylko szczegół tej historii. Historii, która nie miała się wydarzyć. ---- Był chłodny choć słoneczny letni dzień. Phineas i Ferb zajęli się budowa swojego najnowszego dzieła Skupiacza Uwagi. Phineas miał od jakiegoś czasu problemy ze skupieniem swej uwagi na czymkolwiek. Co chwila błądził myślami gdzieś z dala od ogródka. - Dobra Ferb. Zaraz go przetestujemy. Dzięki niemu powinienem móc się skupić na wybranym celu. O jaka fajna chmura! Zaczekaj chmurko, dokąd lecisz?! - Phineas! - upomniał brata zielonowłosy. - A tak skupienie, Supiacz... Ha ha ha Skupiacz! Łapiesz Ferb? Skupiacz! - Tak łapie Phineas - odparł Ferb z lekkim zażenowaniem. - A więc ten Skupiacz, ha ha ha, powinien pomóc mi się skupić na budowie nowych wynalazków. Mam nadzieje, że zadziała, bo dość mam tego ciągłego rozproszenia. Dobra Ferb strzelaj. Ferb wycelował urządzenie w brata. Wtem znikąd pojawił się Perry i zaterkotał. - O, tu jesteś Perry! Czerwonowłosy nachylił się by pogłaskać dziobaka i wystrzelony w niego promień trafił Fretke rozmawiającą właśnie przez telefon. - Hey! Co to było? - Phineas nie ruszaj się! -zawołał zielonowłosy nieco poirytowany. - A tak jasne. Phineas znów stanął naprzeciw Supiacza, a Ferb znów wystrzelił nim w niego. Tym razem promień trafił. - I jak czujesz się bardziej skupiony? - A bo ja wiem? Sprawdźmy to. Chłopcy zabrali się do budowy nowego urządzenia. - Trzymaj mocno Phineas! - zawołał Ferb stając na szczycie dwumetrowej drabiny. - Okey! Ferb stał właśnie na drabinie przytrzymywanej przez Phineasa, gdy do ogródka weszła Izabella. - Cześć Phineas. Co dzisiaj robicie? - O cześć Izabello - powitał czarnowłosą Phineas, po czym podszedł do przyjaciółki i zaczął opowiadać jej co wraz z Ferbem dzisiaj robią. Nagle za jego plecami dał się słyszeć krótki krzyk i głuche tampnięcie. To Ferb zleciał z drabiny. - Ferb? - Phineas, Skupiacz Uwagi chyba nie zadziałał - powiedział zielonowłosy obolałym głosem, podnosząc się z ziemi. - Sorki bratku, ja się r... - Rozproszyłem, tak wiem, ale ten twój brak uwagi robi się coraz bardziej niebezpieczny - stwierdził młody Fletcher. - Jaki brak uwagi? - zapytała zaciekawiona Izabella. - No bo ja nie mogę się na niczym skupić - odparł smętnie czerwonowłosy. - Phineas od kilku dni jest rozproszony jak światło w pryzmacie. - Kiedy to się zaczęło? - zwróciła się dziewczyna do przyjaciela. - Więc to chyba zaczęło się kiedy... ponownie spotkałem At. Izabella i Ferb spojrzeli na niego pytająco. - At? Kim jest At? - Więc...To dziewczyna z moich snów. - SNÓW? - zawołała Izabella z rozdrażnieniem. - Panna tajemnicza? - zdumiał się Ferb. - Ale myślałem, że ona istnieje tylko w twojej głowie. - Ja też tak myślałam, dopóki w zeszłym roku jej nie spotkałem, pod koniec wakacji. A kilka dni temu... Znów ją zobaczyłem... No wiec to było tak. Phineas's story Szedłem sobie chodnikiem myśląc o naszym najnowszym dziele pamiętasz Ferb, Muzykoson 3000, on... - Pamiętam co robił Muzykoson. Do rzeczy - ponaglił brata zielonowłosy. No więc, szedłem rozmyślając o Muzykosonie kiedy w tłumie dostrzegłem dziewczynę... Była nią At. Bez problemu poznałem jej złociste włosy i promieniste zielone oczy, takie same jak w moich snach. Popędziłem w jej kierunku, ale jej już tam nie było. Pomyślałem więc, że mi się tylko przywidziała, ale potem gdy byłem w parku... - Cześć kmiotki! - do ogródka wszedł Buford, Baljeet i Nazz. - Co robicie? - Buford! - No ej, musiałem spytać. Pierwszy raz widzę, że siedzicie w kółeczku i wpatrujecie się w Phineasa jak w siódmy cud świata... Znaczy u Izki to normalka, ale ty Ferb... To coś nowego. - Buford! - wydarła się ponownie czarnowłosa. - No to co robicie? - powtórzył pytanie Baljeet. - Phineas opowiada nam o tym jak spotkał dziewczynę ze swoich snów - odparł Ferb nim kłótnia Izabelli i Buforda zdążyła się zacząć na poważnie. - Dziewczynie ze snów? - zdumiała się Nazz. - A to przypadkiem nie Izabella nią jest? - Co? - wyjąkał zaskoczony Phineas. - Skąd ci to przyszło... - No wiesz... - Dość! - uciszył wszystkich Ferb. - Phineas opowiadaj dalej, nim zapomnisz co miałeś powiedzieć. - A co miałem powiedzieć? - zdumiał się chłopak. - No o At! - A tak! Więc... Phineas's story CD Pomyślałem więc, że mi się tylko przywidziała, ale potem gdy byłem w parku. Miałem się tam spotkać z Paulin. - A mówiłam żebyś się z tą żmiją nie spoufalał! - wykrzyknęła rozzłoszczona Nazz. - CI! - uciszyła ją Izabella. Usiadłem na ławce, gdy nagle zawiał chłodny wiatr i poczułem jakiś słodki, świeży zapach. Potem wyczułem obok siebie czyjąś obecność i rzeczywiście kiedy spojrzałem w lewo ujrzałem ją. Wpatrywała się przed siebie i wydawała się mnie nie dostrzegać. Serce zaczęło mi szybciej bić, w pamięci nadal miałem nasze pierwsze spotkanie. - Yyyy... cześć... - wyszeptałem. - Witaj. - Więc... Znów... Znowu przyszłaś mnie straszyć? - Nie straszę cię, lecz ostrzegam i przygotowuję. - Na co? Od naszego ostatniego spotkania minęło sporo czasu, a nic specjalnego się nie wydarzyło. Niczyi los nie spoczywał w moich rękach, ani nie podjąłem jakiś istotnych decyzji mających wpływ na istnienie wszechświata... - Podjąłeś - oznajmiła niespodziewanie złotowłosa. - Tylko nie pamiętasz. Zostało to wymazane z twej świadomości, dla twojego dobra. Ale spokojnie, pamięć wkrótce wróci... Tak. Na pewno odzyskasz utracone wspomnienia, to jest w każdej mojej wizji. Tak jak to co będzie potem. - A co takiego się wydarzy? - zapytałem z lękiem. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego tak się bałem. To pewnie przez jej głos... Niby był spokojny, ale czuć było w nim grozę zbliżających się wydarzeń. - Kolejna próba przed tobą Phineasu. Nadchodzą Purpurowi. - Kim oni są? - Ona to wie. Pomoże wam. Musicie ją odnaleźć. - Kogo? - Tą, która zawładnęła sercem twego brata już dawno. Tą której losy przeplatają się z waszymi od samego początku. - Zawładnęła sercem? Nasze losy się przeplatają? At ja nie rozumiem... - Widzisz Phineasu, czasem bywa tak, że losy dwóch osób krzyżują się i łączą ze sobą. Zbiegają się w odpowiednim momencie. Możemy to nazwać przeznaczeniem... Jak mówiłam wcześniej przeznaczenie już dawno wmieszało się w życie twoje i twoich przyjaciół. Ty i Ferb staliście się braćmi, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że macie zarówno wspólną przeszłość, jak i przyszłości, i nie mając pojęcia, że połączyło was coś więcej niż zwykły przypadek. To było przeznaczenie... To samo przeznaczenie sprawiło, że Ferb tak bardzo cierpi. Ono zesłało mu Daniellę. - Czyli, że Danny mamy odnaleźć? - to jedyna rzecz, którą zdołałem wywnioskować z jej słów. At skinęła głową. - No dobra, ale dlaczego akurat ją? Ona wyjechała gdzieś daleko, skąd niby może coś wiedzieć? - Wie więcej niż ci się może wydawać, nie jest tym za kogo ją uważasz. Pomoże wam i wszystko wytłumaczy. - A ty nie możesz? - Ja... Nie... Ja w tej historii jedynie podpowiadam. Nic nie tłumaczę. - Więc podpowiedz mi coś jeszcze. Coś przydatnego, co ZROZUMIEM - poprosiłem ją. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie. - Znów nadchodzi czas decyzji. Kieruj się sercem, lecz słuchaj rozumu. Zaufaj ojcu i pamiętaj, że przyjaźń cię ocali. Po tych słowach znów zawiał wiatr, a ja usłyszałem coś i odwróciłem się. Szła ku mnie Paulin. Kiedy znów spojrzałem na At, już jej nie było. Znów rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Phineas skończył opowiadać i w ogródku zapadła niczym niezmącona cisza. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w czerwonowłosego. Nawet Perry zapomniał o swoim kamuflażu i gapił się przerażony na właściciela. - Ta At... Ona jest jakaś dziwna - odezwała się w końcu Izabella. - Nikt nie może wiedzieć co stanie się w przyszłości - oznajmił zdecydowanie Baljeet. - Ale co do jednego się z nią zgodzę. Shine nie jest tym za kogo ją wszyscy uważają. To zakłamana, dwulicowa... - ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! - zawołali Ferb i Nazz jednocześnie. - Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi o tym wcześniej? - zapytał po chwili Ferb. - Bo nie wiedziałem, czy powinienem, ale to nie daje mi spokoju. Cały czas o tym myślę, co konkretnie znaczyły jej słowa. Kim są ci cali Purpurowi i czego chcą. - Musimy ustalić fakt! - wykrzyknęła niespodziewanie Niebieska i podniosła się z ziemi. Zaczęła chodzi tam i z powrotem jak parodia detektywa. - Śni ci się dziewczyna, która potem pojawia się w realnym świecie i ostrzega przed jakimiś Purpurowymi, kimkolwiek oni są. Nie mamy pojęcia kim jest w rzeczywistości, ale ona wie o tobie, Ferbie i Dance dość sporo. Mówi w dość niezrozumiały i pogmatwany sposób, i na dodatek chrzani coś o przeznaczeniu. W odpowiedzi na pytanie o Purpurowych odsyła cię do Danki. Wnioski są następujące: nikt nic z tego nie rozumie, jeśli chcemy wiedzieć coś więcej musimy znaleźć Dankę. - Jakież to błyskotliwe - zakpił Ferb. - Ale prawdziwe - oznajmił Phineas. - Musimy znaleźć Danny i z nią porozmawiać. Choćby po to by upewnić się, że At nie kłamie. - Ha! - wykrzyknęła uradowana Nazzy. - Widzisz Ferbgacku, mam RACJĘ. - Więc co robimy? - odezwała się w końcu Izabella. - Jedziemy do Danny - zadecydował przywódca (znaczy Phineas). - Jest tylko jeden tyci, malutki problem. Nikt nie wie, gdzie ona jest. STORY 24 - Melodia dla nikogo Phineas i Ferb siedzieli pod drzewem. Phineas gapił się przed siebie w milczeniu, a Ferb wyjątkowo coś skrobał na papierze. - To powiesz mi w końcu co tam skrobiesz? - próbował wydusić z brata czerwonowłosy. - Nie. - Ale dlaczeeego!? - Coś się zrobił taki wścibski? Zajmij się planami na dzisiejszy dzień. - Dobra! Więc zrobię W-myślach-brata-czytator żeby dowiedzieć się co piszesz! - Dlaczego tak bardzo chcesz się dowiedzieć co pisze? - zapytał poważnie Ferb. - Nie wiem. Po prostu mnie to interesuje - odparł Phineas z zakłopotaniem. - Wiesz powinieneś... - Czy to do Danny? - zapytał natychmiast Phineas. - Co?! - Czy to list miłosny do Danny? - Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? Phineas zaróżowił się. - Bo nie chcesz mi pokazać i powiedzieć co piszesz. - Nie to nie jest list miłosny do Danny. A w ogóle czemu pomyślałeś, że to list miłosny? - Nie wiem tak mnie naszło - odparł Phineas z westchnieniem. - Pokarzesz mi co to jest? Zapytał znów czerwonowłosy. - Skoro już musisz wiedzieć, to piszę piosenkę - Piosenkę? - Phineas ożywił się. - Pokażesz? - zapytał i bez pozwolenia wyrwał bratu kartkę z ręki. - "Na głowie wiele spraw. W myślach twoja twarz. Jedno dręczy mnie, że więcej nie zobaczę cię, że widzę cie ostatni raz." - przeczytał. - Musisz to jeszcze dopracować. - Oj, odczep się. Dlatego nie chciałem ci pokazać. Ferb zabrał bratu kartkę i schował do kieszeni, potem zapytał Phineasa złośliwie. - To wiesz już co dzisiaj będziemy robić? Phineas zmrużył groźnie oczy. ---- - Dajcie mi spokój! - wykrzyknął zielonowłosy i ruszył przed siebie w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. - Ja z nim pogadam - oświadczyła Nazz i pobiegła z przyjacielem. Ferb siedział na ławce w parku wpatrując się w ziemię. - Co jest grane Ferbgacku? - zapytała Nazzy przysiadając się obok chłopaka. - Nie twój zasmarkany interes szlamowydro. - Być może turbo-durniu, ale radzę ci powiedzieć bo nie zaznasz spokoju. Więc o co chodzi? Ferb długi czas milczał. Nazz w skupieniu czekała na odpowiedź przyjaciela. - Tęsknie za nią - wyszeptał w końcu chłopak. - Za jej uśmiechem, spojrzeniem i śmiechem. Tęsknie za nią. Co mam zrobić? Jak zapomnieć? W odpowiedzi Nazzy przytuliła zielonowłosego. - Nie da się - oznajmiła. - Osoby, które kochamy na zawsze pozostają w naszych sercach i pamięci. Nie da się o nich zapomnieć i nie powinniśmy nawet próbować o nich zapomnieć. Wspominaj wspólnie spędzone z nią chwile i ciesz się nimi. Z czasem ból zmaleje, ale nie ustąpi. Pamiętaj jednak, że zawsze możesz zdać się na swoich przyjaciół, oni ci pomogą i wesprą. Sprawią, że brak ukochanej nie będzie tak dotkliwy. Nie zamykaj się w sobie. "Lepiej kochać i stracić, niż nigdy nie zaznać miłości." - Wow Nazz, ja nie spodziewałem się, że ty jesteś taka wrażliwa. - Ta, a teraz posłuchaj - zaczęła Niebieska groźnym szeptem, odcinając dopływ powietrza do płuc Ferba. - Jeśli ktokolwiek dowie się o naszej rozmowie, to urwę ci głowę i nabije na pal, a jeśli jakim cudem to przeżyjesz poproszę ciocię Bry żeby ugotowała cię w największym kotle jaki ma, czy to jasne? - Taaak - wydyszał chłopak ledwie łapiąc oddech. Dziewczyna puściła przyjaciela z uścisku godnego boa dusiciela. - No to jesteśmy dogadani - oznajmiła. - Jesteś jednak również pokręcona i nieprzewidywalna - wysapał Ferb rozmasowując sobie żebra. - Dzięki Ferbgacku. ---- - Więc dziadek mówi do mnie "Heinz, pamiętaj, że ludzkie uczucia bywają potężniejsze od niejednej broni". Potem zszedł ze stołu i założył spodnie. Tak więc zrodził się mój najnowszy pomysł... Zakochanoinator! - Sprawie, że wszyscy w okręgu trzech stanów zakochają się we mnie. Widzisz kiedy strzele tym w kogoś to zakochuje się on w pierwszej osobie, którą zobaczy, więc postanowiłem, że wystrzelę tym w mieszkańców Okręgu Trzech Stanów. Potem przelecę nad nim olbrzymim sterowcem z telewimem i pokarze im swoją twarz. Uzyskam w ten sposób ślepo służącą mi armie! Tak Perry panie dziobaku, miłość bywa ślepa. Jeden mankament tej broni jest taki, że jeśli zostaniesz nią trafiony i zobaczysz osobę, którą wcześniej kochałeś to się w niej odkochasz, ale się tym nie przejmuję. Nie jestem w mieście, jak by to powiedzieć, za bardzo lubiany. Nikt się nie odkocha i wszyscy będą moimi sługami! Nawet Major Monobrew, jak już mówiłem, miłość bywa ślepa. Dundersztyc ruszył w kierunku balkonu, nagle Agent P oswobodził się z uścisków krzesła i popchnął Heinza. Doktorek upadł, wcześniej jednak zdążył nacisnąć spust. Z pistoleciku wyleciał pojedynczy różowy promień. - Perry panie dziobaku, dlaczego to zrobiłeś? - Grryyy... Perry ruszył na Dundersztyca. Doktorek podniósł się z podłogi, niestety wstając zahaczył się o kitel i przekoziołkował do kuchni. - A niech cie Perry panie dziobaku! Ała! Perry nachylił się i podniósł z ziemi Zakochanoinator. Już miał go zniszczyć gdy coś go powstrzymało. Schował maszynkę do kieszeni i wyszedł z laboratorium Doktora D. STORY 25 - Chwytaj dzień Ostatnie opowiadanie o PiF jako 12-latkach. Danny wyprowadziła się już z Danville. Dzieci wyjeżdżają na obóz zorganizowany przez Montego. Jedzie Phineas, Ferb, Izabella, Buford, Baljeet, Nazz, Sophie, Malcolm, Fabian, Adell, Artur, Ivy, Jolie, Irving i zastęp Ogników Izabelli i Stephanie. Opiekunem jest Monty. * Podczas obozu Ferb zawiera bliską przyjaźń z Jolie. * Buford, Baljeet i Irving znajdują w lesie mityczną wielką stopę i piją z nim herbatkę. * Ferb i Nazz trafiają na Kryształowe Pole. * Ivy, Sophie i Izabella spotykają ducha któremu pomagają przejść na drugą stronę. * Monty, Phineas i Artur za sprawą wynalazku Phineas przenoszą się do * Zastęp Ogników zdobywa odznakę Bezsenności. * Phineas i Izabella schodzą się ze sobą. INNE Nagle z za okna dobiegł bardzo jasny błysk, że przez ułamek sekundy zrobiło się tak jasno jak w dzień. Phineas i Ferb podbiegli do okna. Ph: Jak myślisz Ferb co to było? Fe: Wyglądało jak błyskawica, ale było w niej coś dziwnego. Ph: Sprawdźmy to. Phineas i Ferb ubrali się pospiesznie i po cichu zeszli na dół.